We Can't Series PT 1: We Can't, No You Mean You Won't!
by Theadosia57
Summary: Bella is sick of Edward's "We can't Bella!" stance, so either he bends the rules or she leaves him this time. One-shot Eclipse AU You can read all 3 parts in one story called 'We Can't'


**Bella**

I've just about had it! That long rope, hell I've been at the end of it for a while now. If he would just try, but no. I put my life on the line for him, I went to save him from himself, I've given up my friends, barely see my family. I don't go down to La Push anymore, I did all of that for the man I loved and what has he done for me? Zero, Squat, Nada!

Why do I put up with this? Good question, I don't know. Since meeting Edward I'm on my second rabbit and he is so totally unaware or doesn't care. I am seriously beginning to think he is just stringing me along because he doesn't seem that interested in me sexually. The original virgin seems happy with his status and thinks chaste, closed mouth kisses are enough, I'm a god damn teenager for Christ sake!

Not only does he continually reject my advances but he the idiot uses his vampire glamour on me to get me to comply when he thinks I'm getting out of hand and what does that do? It makes me horny! Poor Jasper just leaves the house now when I'm over cause he can't hack the sexual tension coming from me and the sheer ambivalence from him.

So this is his last chance, he has pushed me away, rejected and belittled me for my feelings for the last time. He either man's up or I'm walking! Does he think my feelings for him won't change, well he's wrong they already are and he has no one to blame but himself? Even now when I'm getting myself off, I rarely think of him as my partner, it's just about everyone and anyone else. Why? because it's more believable that they would do the deed than him.

So my first stop today is the hospital, to talk to Carlisle. Maybe he can help me work out what the hell is wrong with Edward! I've tried to talk to him about our non-physical relationship and he says I'm oversexed, hah! So it's time for some help before I just can't take anymore. Sad fact, even Newton's beginning to look good to me as a sexual partner, how drastic is that!

Carlisle is happy to see me and once I tell him why I'm there he's a little reticent to speak about this without Edward, but I explain everything that has or hasn't happened between us and his attitude and constant rejecting of me and Carlisle is very concerned. He lists off some facts for me.

"1) This is not the normal behaviour of a mate, 2) It should be him pushing you for a physical connection, 3) I have never heard, or been aware that Edward has ever masturbated, 4) I have wondered in the past, if I turned Edward too young, due to some of his reasoning being quite immature, 5) I am very happy that you at least are getting some relief, as it can take a toll emotionally if ignored, 6) The wrongness of Edward's behaviour to you must be put a stop to, it is unacceptable to ignore a mate's needs"

So it is decided that he will take Edward hunting and have a serious talk with him. Then if he can't get a satisfactory answer from him, as to why he won't follow the normal progression for a newly mated couple, it's up to me what happens next. But he suggests "Have a serious talk with Alice and see if she see's anything different in the future". He tells me "Tell her I sent you, so she won't take it lightly and fob you off".

Vampires don't think of time like humans, so a few years doesn't mean much to them at all. So she might see it not happening yet but in the future and think that's okay, but it could be one year or ten years away and she would not see that as a problem. So with that decided I return home. Geez, all I want is sex with my boyfriend, it's like trying to get blood out of a stone, pun intended!

I do some housework, then change and call Alice. This needs to be done away from the rest of the Cullens, so I tell her "I need new shoes, Alice". She says she'll be there in ten minutes, so predictable is Alice when it comes to shopping. Once on our way, I broach the subject and at first she's all, of course, it's going to happen, not to worry.

I tell her of my talk with Carlisle and his concerns and now she seems a bit more unsure and says "I have never actually seen it happen just Edward deciding it will happen eventually. But I can't see when I get glimpses of weddings, you as a vampire, you not a vampire. It's all undecided", so I make a decision for her and she's horrified.

I tell her "I mean it, if he doesn't start being more physical then I'm leaving Forks forever. He might be happy being the perennial virgin, but I am not".

 **Alice**

I didn't want to say anything to Bella about her and Edward's relationship, he had asked me not to which surprised me at the time. Now with Carlisle getting involved I knew something was wrong, but I wasn't aware how bad things were for Bella. Edward had obviously been tricking me by thinking of things he could do with Bella, but never intending to follow through. But Why? What was his game? The worst thing was Bella thought she could just leave! That just isn't possible the Volturi will check on her and if she's still human to kill her. I spoke to Jasper as we hunted that night and he wasn't in the least bit surprised. He thought it would have happened sooner, but Bella was made of tougher stuff obviously.

 **Jasper**

I knew just how frustrated Bella was physically and emotionally, but surprised she lasted this long before doin' somethin' about it. The worst thin' was I knew Edward didn't feel a tenth of the sexual or emotional feelin's for her as she did for him. At first, I thought it would come with time but it hadn't changed for him at all. I could sense this was the beginnin' of the end for Edward and Bella, she wasn't prepared to put up with his crap anymore. I doubted they were mates at all, he acted more like her owner than her mate. I often felt his annoyance with her constant pushin' for intimacy, it's not as if she was obsessed or anythin' just a normal human. No, the problem was with Edward, not Bella and it was comin' to a head. But she seemed under the impression she could just walk away. Bet that's his doin', makin' her think they will never come for her. This is so fucked up, that boy is a total moron. Poor Bella!

 **Esme**

I knew something was not right with Bella and Edwards relationship, but couldn't put my finger on it. Seventy-five percent of the time they were happy and seemed to be content with each other. But Edwards refusal to pursue the physical side of things was causing a strain. This really didn't surprise me at all as I always thought he was gay to tell the truth, him bringing Bella home was a shock. I imagined it would be a nice young man he brought home to me. I am beginning to think I was right all along. I assume this is what Carlisle is talking to him about as they hunt. He would tell me what happened later and what we would be doing. The only thing I knew for sure was, either way, Bella had to be changed or the Volturi would kill her and maybe us too, well definitely Edward. That boy was so immature sometimes.

 **Rose**

I know something is going on with Bella and Edward! I feel so sorry for her, she did love him but I'm not so sure now. His behaviour is unacceptable and why he's stringing her along is beyond me. I know he's gay, Carlisle thought him and I would be an item after my change. Even though I wasn't anywhere near ready for any type of relationship at the time it was obvious to me he wasn't in the least interested in me at all. For god sake, he saw me naked several times till I got the hang of hunting properly and nothing, no reaction except to turn away uncomfortably and leave his shirt on the ground for me. It was this and other little things that convinced me of his sexuality all those years ago. Oh well only time will tell, but because of him she has no option but to be changed now, the bloody fool damned her to this existence when he went to Volterra.

 **Emmett**

I know everyone thinks I'm an idiot, that I don't think deeply about anything but Rose and sex. Although it's true my mate takes up most of my rational thought, but I can see what's going on around me. Poor Bella, I don't even tease her anymore she's so sexually frustrated it would be cruel. Fuckward has her so screwed up she could explode at any time. Rose and Esme think he's gay and I don't care really, but I think he's just nothing at all! Imagine never being interested in sex ever! Oh fuck no! It gives me the heebie-jeebies, just thinking about it. But all that aside I am madder at him for putting her and us on the Volturi radar. They will check up on her, Caius is a bastard of the first order and he won't let it go.

 **Carlisle**

When I had first returned to the house I asked Edward to hunt with me and I could see the concern on Esme's face, she could read me like a book. I mouthed "Later" and she nodded. Once we had finished our hunt and were ready to return, I asked him to sit as I needed to talk to him. He looked agitated and I'm sure was getting the stray thought from me. I asked him "So how are things going with Bella, when will you be changing her and claiming her as your mate?". He looked disgusted and I was a little perplexed. He said, "I had intended to wait a few years but Bella's constant harping on about intimacy and sex is getting on my nerves, her depravity is unacceptable".

I have never been so taken aback in all my life, Depravity? What on earth, was he talking about? I asked him "The truth now Edward, what are your exact feelings for Bella. Do you feel drawn to her physically at all?" It turns out no he did not, in the beginning, he said "I was drawn to her blood and silence, later her intelligence. But since my return she is different" he told me, "She's pushier, more demanding and forthright".

"Well yes!" I told him, "Your leaving is what changed her emotionally and she isn't prepared to just allow you to dictate to her anymore. But if she is not your mate why are you stringing her along? that is cruel and unnecessary". He said it was to stop her being changed.

I told him "You are a blithering idiot, your jaunt to Volterra guaranteed her change, with or without you as her mate, she has to become a vampire because of your actions alone. She will be killed otherwise and her blood will be on your hands. Not to mention they will probably kill us all to, just for the hell of it. I will never allow that!" I told him.

 **Bella**

I had to work today and was at the Newton's store by myself generally tidying up and restocking, Mrs Newton had popped out to get her hair done. As it was quiet I was happy for the break from her constant talking, Whoa, like mother like son.

The doorbell chimed and I looked up to see three people, well we'll use the word people loosely here. Three vampires entered the shop, they were searching for something and I guessed it was me. The tall blond guy came forward first and he was wearing hastily melting contacts. I suggested "Some sunglasses might help" and he looked confused, I held up a mirror and he cocked his head and asked me "Do you know what I am suga'? I nodded and they all floated over to me then.

They wanted to know how I knew what they were? and me being me answered a question with a question, I wanted to know if they were in the vicinity for a reason? They seemed amused I wasn't afraid and the tall blond introduced himself and his wife the little blonde bombshell. As soon as he said his name I laughed and said: "Are you Jasper's brother?" The light went off in everyone's head as they realised I knew the Cullens.

The tall dark guy held out his hand as he introduced himself as Garrett," Just Garrett?" I asked as our hands met and I gasped with the intensity of the jolt of electricity that went through me. I realised he too had felt it as his grip tightened and his eyes darkened. The air around us almost sizzled and Charlotte, Peter's mate was bouncing up and down on the ball of her feet. She was smiling at Garrett and I and I was a little confused.

Just then Mr Newton came in and told me to head off as it was quiet and the four of us left together, Garrett still holding my hand and I didn't really care. Charlotte asked, "How do you know the Cullens?" I told her "Apart from going to school with them I have been dating Edward Cullen". Garrett growled and it was so damn sexy, I knew I was getting excited and they would know too. He held me close to his body and was running his nose over my hair and murmuring mine over and over.

Peter started laughing and said "What on earth were you doing dating Edward? Everyone knows he's gay, well everyone but Carlisle and Edward himself and Emmett insists he not interested in sex full stop". I was totally and utterly flabbergasted by this. What the hell!

He proceeded to tell me "We have all been running a book for years that the Denali sisters hold, Decade and species, you know, human or vampire. But no one had won yet, Tanya tries every couple of years to seduce him, to make it null and void. When we all heard he was dating a girl we thought we should all get our money back if he'd popped his cherry with a woman". I laughed then and said, "No it's safe, he is still a virgin".

Garrett looked at me then asking "Have you two never? You know?" I shake my head and say "Edward's idea of passion is a peck on the lips and while that was okay two years ago when I knew no better. It is a bone of contention between us now". So Garrett wanted to know had I never been kissed properly, I shook my head blushing bright red, "Lovely" is all he said.

We had just reached my truck and I asked: "Do you want a lift to the Cullens?" I laughed saying "I know you could probably run quicker but I can't". Peter and Charlotte hopped up onto the bed of the truck and Garrett opened the drivers door for me. "You don't want to drive?" I enquire. "No honey, I don't know how. I never had a reason to learn before. Would you like to teach me?" he asked in his deep sexy sounding voice. "You'd let me, a human teach you?" he nodded, "Yes I'd be honoured," I told him. "You teach me to drive and I'll teach you all about passion" he purred at me and my legs wobbled.

They never complained about how slow my truck went, just commenting on the scenery and Garrett asked: "Where do you life my sweet?" So I drove them past Charlie's and the cruiser was outside, "I'll just nip in and tell him I'm taking you guys out to the Cullens" I told them. Charlie was watching the sports channel and just nodded and said: "Drive safe kiddo".

 **Charlotte**

Oh, this is wonderful, the minute their hands met I saw their auras merge. It was beautiful and so strong considering she's still human. This will set the cat amongst the pidgeons at the Cullens house. Dating Edward, what was that strange boy up to now? I could hear Bella telling Garrett that she was Edward's singer and he was growling so loudly, even she heard him. But she just put her hand on his arm and he calmed instantly. so that was it! Control, it's always about control with him, himself and others, as long as he was in charge. Even Carlisle wasn't aware how much that boy controlled the family. Oh, I was looking forward to this.

 **Peter**

We were just going to run past Forks to get to the Cullens when Garrett said: "Can you smell that man?" I caught a vague smell of freesia and something else, pleasant but not earth-shattering. but he insisted we seek it out and we ended up in that hunting store. Granted it was more alluring here and she was a pretty little thing but I had promised The Major we would never hunt here and I warned Garrett. " I don't want to eat her Peter, lick her most definitely, fuck her maybe, but not eat her, what a waste that would be," he told me laughing. But the minute he introduced himself to her he was gone. It was amusing to see the lone wolf nomad brought to heel by a human. I nearly died again when she suggested shades for me and then showed me my eyes. There was not an ounce of fear in her demeanour and she knew we were human drinkers.

 **Garrett**

What was I thinking? How could anyone just want sex with this angel and then walk away? She was mine and I intended to keep her, claim and change her as soon as humanly possible. That frustrated virgin better not try to get between us or god help me, friendship or not with Carlisle I will rip the little fucker to shreds. Isabella is mine and thank you, Edward, for being a prude, ensuring she was still a virgin. I was almost giddy with the strength of the bond between us already, she felt it too. I had begun to think I would never find my mate and at last, here she was sheer and utter perfection. This would be an interesting visit to the Cullens, it may also be my last. Well, it can't be helped, my mate takes precedence now.

 **Alice**

Oh, my goodness, "Jasper your brother's almost here, he and Charlotte have Garrett with them" I told Jazz, "Which direction are they comin' in from? darlin'" he asked and everyone stopped dead when I said "Bella's driving them all here in her truck, they were in town" Edward was growling and Esme tried to calm him reminding him that they would never hurt a human while visiting us. But he was in for a shock, I turned sideways and ran show tunes through my head as I mouthed to Jazz, "Garrett just mated with Bella and he will fight to the death for her". He nodded and carried on with his chess game and running moves and countermoves.

 **Edward**

Everyone is hiding something from me, hell they always do. I know they think I'm gay, but I don't think I am, I've never been turned on by either sex. Actually, I think Emmett is correct and I'm non-sexual! I know now that this thing with Bella was a mistake and my overreaction to thinking her dead, will cost us dearly if she isn't changed but I just can't do it. I don't want to be the one to condemn her to this life, "why didn't you see this Alice?" she just rolls her eyes at me then has a vision of Bella as a vampire and she is stunning, she's so happy, she looks happy, laughing and in love. I don't understand that at all.

I can hear them coming now, Charlotte and Peter are already hiding something from me, Bella, as usual, is silent. But Garrett is just thinking loud and clear about Bella, about all the things he'd like to do with her. No all the things he fully intends to do to her, while she's human. He'll kill her for sure, I rush outside to meet the truck and run to Bella's door and try to pull her out and away from him, he has me pinned to the ground before my hand can touch her and the venom is almost dripping from his mouth as he tells me "Mine Edward, don't ever touch my mate again!" Bella comes over and touches his shoulder and he calms immediately, but suddenly I can't hear his thoughts either. What the hell! She's shielding him, even as a human she's trying to protect him. It's then I realise it's over, this is who makes Bella happy in Alice's vision, Garrett and he will change her so I don't have to, thank god.

 **Bella**

When we reach the Cullens everything seems okay until Edward come flying out the house and tries to get me out of my truck. Garrett has him pinned within seconds and I never saw him move. I slide out of the truck and go over to Garrett and put my hand on his shoulder and Edward's face tells me right away that he can no longer hear Garrett's thoughts, I'm so glad I can protect his mind at least as a human and when I'm a vampire I may be able to protect his body as well. Because it's a very nice body and I want to keep it that way.

In fact, I'm looking forward to both his driving lessons and my introduction to passion, I'm sure I'll take to it like a duck to water. I'll give it my all that's for damn certain.


End file.
